1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining device, and more particularly to a retaining device for drums of different dimensions. With the retaining device, drums of varied sizes are able to be retained.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional retaining device (51) to secure a drum (in phantom line) is mounted on a drum stand (50) and has a top clamping seat (510) securely mounted on a distal end of the drum stand (50) and a bottom seat (511) slidably mounted on the drum stand (50). The top clamping seat (510) has claws (512) divergently extending out of the top clamping seat (510) and each claw (512) having a bent (not numbered) formed a distal end of a corresponding one of the claws (512). The bottom seat (511) has ribs (513) pivotally extending out to engage with a mediate portion of a corresponding one of the claws (512). An adjusting ring (52) is threadingly movable relative to the drum stand (50).
When the retaining device (51) on the drum stand (50) is about to be used to clamp a drum, the operator is able to rotate the adjusting ring (52) upward relative to the drum stand (50) such that the claws (512) are gradually leaned toward the drum seated on the retaining device (51). Consequently, the drum is secured on top of the drum stand (50). However, the retaining device can only retain a drum of a certain dimension. For drums having dimensions greater or smaller than the range of the claws (512), the retaining device will be too small to retain the drums.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved retaining device to mitigate the aforementioned problems.